Everbody Lies
by Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend
Summary: BEFORE SEASON 4! A teenage girl shows up at House's office, insisting that she stay with him. House and his team try to find out who this girl is and why she is here, and they get more than they bargian for. Turns out that House was right: everybody lies.
1. Thump Thump Thump

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first House M.D. story, so I hope everyone likes it. I have been watching House ever since it started and have obsessed over it forever. I figured that, by now, I should write a fanfiction (or two, or more) about this amazing TV show. **

**Disclaimer: FOX and David Shore and all those lucky people own House M.D. I really wish I did because it would be focused more on ChasexCameron, not HousexCuddy or anything like that. MORE CHAMERON! **

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter 1:**

--

--

--

--

**HPOV**

Everybody lies. That's my philosophy and it hasn't been wrong yet. The teenage boy who almost died because his parents wouldn't admit that he was adopted? He could have been snuffed out just because his adopted parents wouldn't tell the truth. They _lied_.

Maybe people only lie once. Maybe they lie twice. Maybe more. I used to think the frequency of a person's lies depended on one thing: their personality. However, now I know that I, myself, _Dr. H__ouse_, have been completely wrong for once...On something I was completely sure about: Liars

It always seems to be the unexpected people who are…well… unexpected.

This story is about _the_ most shocking news I have ever heard. No joke this time. You're probably thinking _'Oh it's just House. He'll make a joke about anything. He's probably being sarcastic right now, just to mess with us.'_. I can assure you, if you _are_, in fact, thinking that, you're wrong. Really, really, _really_ wrong.

I have seen a lot of cases, and I've seen a lot of lying, but this one... will shock you more than any other. Trust me. Have I _ever _lied to you? Ahem. Ok, wrong phrasing. Would I lie to you _this time?_ I mean, I am _actually _admitting to a fault here. Yeah, _me! _Take notes and/or pictures children, it'll last longer!

**3rd Person POV—**

It was a normal, Saturday morning at the hospital. All the visitors were quiet, the clinic was almost empty, and the sick people were, well, sick. But a quiet and peaceful sick not that 'screaming-bloody-fucking-murder' sick that makes you feel like you won't live another day without some peace and quiet, and, in House's case, a few Vicodin too.

Once the elevator doors opened to the fifth level, House hobbled out of the elevator and into the hallway. Sporting his usual motorcycle jacket and the cane with the flames on the end, he walked briskly down the hallway until he appeared at the conference room connected to his office.

_Another boring day_, he thought.

He opened the glass door, seeing all three of his ducklings sitting at the glass-topped conference table, chatting quiet loudly. They stopped talking when he walked into the room.

"Good morning, my children," House announced, "We have a case!"

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Surprise. Surprise." Chase mumbled sarcastically under his breath, making Cameron giggle quietly. Foreman just rolled his eyes and picked up the file House had thrown onto the table when he hobbled past.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

House hung his cane on the back of an empty chair and walked over to the white board. He picked up with black dry-erase pen and turned toward his team, "Symptoms, my slaves! Symptoms!" he demanded.

"Uhh." Cameron took the file from Foreman and quickly scanned it, "22-year-old, male. He came into the clinic just an hour or two ago, complaining of muscle pain and excessive sweating."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Foreman rolled his eyes, "It's a nice, warm, sunny morning in late June. He probably went for a morning jog and didn't stretch beforehand, so he got muscle pain."

House ignored Foreman's retort, and wrote _Muscle pain _and _excessive sweating _on the white board before turning towards the mini-kitchenette to get his much-required morning cup of coffee.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Who is responsible for this?!" House barked loudly, pointing towards the mini-kitchenette.

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all looked up at House, confused at the sight they saw. The little kitchenette was a mess. The cupboard containing the coffee cups was open, showing the mugs randomly pushed around, as if someone had been carelessly reaching for a cup. There were coffee grounds spilled in various spots on the counter, and the lid to the container was left open. The sugar container was also left open; a pinch of sugar was sprinkled over the counter. And the small jug of creamer was left on the counter.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Who is responsible for this?" House demanded again.

"Umm, I made a Starbucks run for everyone since you weren't here y—" Cameron was cut off when Chase put his hand over her mouth. Cameron looked confused.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Shh." Chase nearly whispered.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Foreman asked, looking at Chase as if he had finally lost his mind.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Can't you hear that?" Chase asked everyone.

"Have you actually lost your mind, Wombat? 'Cause I really don't feel like hiring a new fellow today." House asked jokingly.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"No. Listen." Chase suggested. House, Foreman, and Cameron all joined Chase's silence as they listened for the sound Chase—supposedly—was hearing.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"What was that?" Foreman asked, confused.

"Something on the floor above?" Cameron suggested.

"Doubt it." House answered, also confused, but not showing it to his ducklings.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Rats?" Foreman suggested.

"Yeah. Rats playing the drums. That sounds reasonable." House rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. Nice try, Homie."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

It was then that Cameron looked towards House's office on the other side of the glass. She instantly noticed House's large, grey and red, tennis ball bounce from the floor, off the wall, off the floor again, and back behind the wall, where it was thrown from again.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Look." Cameron motioned towards House's office.

House quickly started hobbling towards the glass door to get to his office. Foreman and Chase exchanged a quick look, confused, but followed House along with Cameron.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

House walked into his office to see a teenage girl sitting in his swivel office chair. She looked about early to mid teens with reddish-brown hair. She was skinny, maybe a little too skinny. She was wearing itty-bitty jean shorts, a dark purple strapless shirt, and a pair of white flip-flops were sitting on the ground next to the office chair, obviously hers since here feet were bare and propped up on top of House's desk.

She caught House's tennis ball, turning sharply to look at House and his ducklings with bright green eyes. She quickly looked at Chase, Cameron, Foreman, and House, as if searching for something. She then got a very confused look on her face.

"Which one of you is Dr. House?"


	2. I'm Looking For Someone

**a/n: here's the second chapter. I know that this is my first House story, but I just wanted everyone to know that I know what I'm doing. I mean, I love people helping me, but I don't like it when people are saying that I need a better medical case and such. People simply jumped to conclusions—since the medical case in this story is actually a rare neurological case, not just some stupid clinic guy who ran too much in the morning. Just wanted you all to know. **

**Also, I would like everyone to know that the teenager girl is NOT House's daughter. I am well aware of the several House fanfics written about House having some long lost daughter, but this story is NOT one of them. Thanks.**

_**----**_

_**----**_

_**----**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta BeingDazzledByEdward, who has been helping me time and time again to make my chapters and my stories better for everyone. She is truly amazing and I hope you all appreciate everything she does. It isn't just me who should get the credit for my stoires—but her too! Love you darling!**_

_**----**_

_**----**_

_**----**_

**Everybody Lies**

**Chapter: 2**

A confused look flashed across House's face before he controlled his expression once more, "Why, did Wilson send you here?" he smiled more to himself than the teen.

The girl looked confused, "No. Who's Wilson?"

House feigned shock, "But, aren't you a hooker? Why, I thought for sure. What with those jeans, and out of style flip flops.." House put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "You certainly _look_ like someone I'd pick up off the street." Faking an abashed look, he dropped his hand and shrugged his shoulders in a weak attempt to look innocent.

Chase and Foreman rolled their eyes. _Right. _'Cause _this _was going to encourage the girl to be cooperative with their bursting questions.

The girl glared at House, "No."

House thought again, "So, are you some long-lost daughter of mine? Because I really don't want my life de-railed." He punctuated his statement with a shake of his head in faux despair. "I _certainly _don't want _that _happening." The adolescent girl continued to glare. House responded by continuing to prattle on. "I sure hope that isn't the case. I wouldn't want _you _to get dragged into that long process. VERY Tedious..."

"What life?" Foreman muttered to Chase and Cameron, who both chuckled quietly.

The girl shook her head, "Nope." And House could tell from her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"House--." Cameron tried to interrupt to conversation.

"Not now, Cameron." House stopped her, turning back to the teenage girl, "So then why the hell are you in _my_ office, sitting in _my_ chair, drinking _my_ coffee, and bouncing _my_ tennis ball?"

Alexis shrugged, "I am looking for someone."

"Who?" Chase asked.

"House--." Cameron tried once more to interrupt the conversation.

"Not now, Cameron." House nearly growled making Cameron blink, slightly surprised.

"I'm not going to tell you." The girl cockily said, a grin on her face.

House could feel a headache coming on. He reached into his jacket pocket, dug around, and pulled out the bottle of Vicodin, and popping one into his mouth.

The girl looked curious, "What are those?" She paused to think before continuing, "Oh, let me think. They're Viagra, right? You need to up your game, Doctor? Losing your abilities in your old age?" All three of the fledglings under House's wing covertly covered their snorts of laughter.

House looked like he was ready to kill the girl, and advanced towards her, but Foreman and Chase held him back.

Cameron turned to the girl, "Will you at least tell us your name?"

"Alexis." The girl said.

"Alexis what?" Chase asked, "What's your last name?"

"That I'm not going to tell you. You will use my last name to find information about who I am." Alexis said smugly.

"Then why are you here?" House asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I just told you that I'm here looking for someone. And, I need a place to stay while I do so."

Foreman looked confused, "You need a place to stay here? Here as in this room or this hospital?"

Alexis shrugged, "The hospital preferably. I could just sleep in an empty room or something. But, I'll sleep on that really big chair in the corner if there's no empty room available."

Cameron looked concerned, "You don't have a home to go to?"

"Yeah I do, but just not close to here." Alexis explained.

House sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked while everyone got up to follow House out the door of the office.

"I need to visit Mistress T and A. I obviously can't take any judgment from you guys about this situation." House explained.

"And why can't you take our advice exactly?" Foreman asked.

"Well, both you and Chase will pester me all day about why the girl showed up in my office, and you'll try and find out some horrific event from my past that led her here. And Cameron, my stuffed-animal-hugging, smiling, optimistic, ray of sunshine of a fellow, will go 'oh, you poor child' on the girl. And I don't think I can take a full-on 'care-alert' today…I'm running low on Vicodin." House explained.

So, down the hall the group went.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Cameron?" House asked a little ways down the hallway,

"Go ahead, shoot."

"The patient. His symptoms couldn't have been caused by any outdoor activity, like a morning run as previously thrown out by you, Foreman." Cameron started, the process of whittling down possible diagnoses beginning. She held the file in her hands and continued to look down at it, tracing her finger over the information inside as she elaborated on her thoughts, and continued to scan for more conclusions.

"And why not?" Foreman asked, slightly confused and disappointed at himself, for he himself had jumped to conclusions on the patient.

"Because he has two broken legs from a recent accident." Cameron explained, handing the file to Chase's outstretched hands for him to read.

"So I guess we have a neurological case on our hands, my ducklings." House smiled ever joking and sarcastic, "I predict this case to be _quite _the brain teaser."

All three of House's 'duckies' continued to follow their 'boss' down the hallway, trailed by a very confused teenage girl.


End file.
